2 Nerds and a Blob
by Duderino
Summary: Frylock, and Meatwad are fed up with Master Shake so they move in with Carl. Master Shake makes a new friend who isn't a nerd like Frylock and Meatwad.


**INTRODUCTION**

(Cuts to outside of Dr. Weird's lab)

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen! I am finished!

(shows Dr. Weird and Steve standing next to a big carrot)

Steve: Finished with what?

Dr. Weird: What do you think?

Steve: A giant carrot?

Dr. Weird: Wrong!

**OPENING CREDITS**

(Cuts to Frylock and Meatwad watching TV when Shake runs in)

Master Shake: Everyone get out of my way, my soaps are on!

(Shake changes channel, pushes Meatwad off of the chair, and sits down)

Meatwad: Hey I was watching that!

Master Shake: Fool! You were watching commercials! You're not supposed to watch the…(Frylock cuts in) commercials! They're unimportant!

Frylock (talks as Shake finishes sentence): Shake, come on, Meatwad was here first.

Master Shake: So was Jesus, that didn't stop us Americans now did it?

(Somebody knocks on the door and Frylock floats over and looks through the peephole)

Master Shake: If it's a middle-aged balding fatass, don't open the door.

(Frylock opens the door and Carl is standing outside)

Carl: I heard that you son of a bh.

Master Shake: I speak the truth…(Frylock cuts in)…and nothing less!

Frylock (talks as Shake finishes sentence): What did you need, Carl?

Carl: Somebody threw a bag of burning dog st through my window this morning. (he looks over at Shake) You have any idea who could have done this?

Master Shake: Nope, none…(Meatwad cuts in)…at all.

Meatwad (talks as Shake finishes sentence): Master Shake and I threw it in there…(Shake cuts in)…Shake bought it from the air freshener store.

Master Shake (talks as Shake finishes sentence): Lies! He made me do it! He tied me up and spit…acid! On my face! He can do that…(Frylock cuts in)…you know.

Frylock: I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Carl, I'll have Shake clean it up right now.

Shake: What the hell? Blame it all one me! I'm out of here in 2 weeks anyway. Jerusalem baby! It's where the party's at! (Shake walks out of the house)

Carl: That guy's really starting to get on my nerves. (he looks over and sees him in the pool) Damn it! (he looks back at Meatwad and Frylock) So yeah, I was wondering. How much do you care about Shake?

Meatwad: He's a pussy ass bh!

Frylock: Guys, please. I know you hate him, but he's our roommate, and he pays one third of the rent and…wait a minute. He's never given me a damn cent! (goes outside and sees Shake in the pool) Shake! Get the hell out of the pool!

Shake: My foot! It's cramped! I can't move, I shouldn't have eaten that cracker ten minutes ago!

Carl: Get out of my freakin pool! How many times do I have to freakin tell you?

Shake: Don't you raise your voice to me, Carl, I'll…

Carl (interrupts Shake): Get out!

(Shake jumps out and runs into the house as Meatwad rolls over to Carl and Frylock)

Meatwad: Uh, Frylock. There's someone in our house. And I'm sure that it's not Santa Claus.

(Cuts to Shake standing next to a human-looking blob)

Shake: Get off my chair! And who are you?

Blob: You don't even know who I am?

Shake: Why would I? Are you…(Frylock and Meatwad walk up and Frylock starts talking)…some kind of dog?

Frylock (talks as Shake finishes sentence): Alright, get out of our house!

Blob: Man, you guys are nerds.

Shake (whispering to Frylock): Look Frylock, I am not a nerd. If it takes him staying in our house for him to know we're not nerds, than by God he shall stay!

Meatwad: What's your name, blob?

Blob: None of your goddamn business.

Frylock: Fine, you can stay here but me and Meatwad will find some place without an annoying blob.

Shake: Go ahead nerds! (Frylock and Meatwad start walking out) Be sure to wear your glasses, and suspenders! And talk about Star Trek!

Blob: And pull your pants up all high!

Shake: You know, I think I can get used to you. This is the beginning of a beautiful…

Blob (interrupts Shake): Shut up and get me a sandwich.

Shake: I'm on it!

(Cuts to Frylock and Meatwad in Carl's house)

Frylock: Thanks for letting us stay in your house for a little while.

Carl: Yeah whatever…(Frylock starts to walk towards him)…just stay on your side of the house!

Meatwad: This isn't really a side, it's more of a…a corner.

Carl: I don't care. Now excuse me while I go to my room for a couple hours. (he walks off)

Meatwad: What's he going to do in his room?

Frylock: I don't know, Meatwad.

Meatwad: Can we go to the…(Frylock starts talking)…mall?

Frylock (talks as Shake finishes sentence): No.

(Cuts to Shake in the kitchen)

Blob: Hurry up with that steak!

Shake: I'm going as fast as I can! (looks over at the blob and then grabs the phone)

(Cuts to Frylock and Meatwad sitting on Carl's couch and the phone starts ringing)

Frylock: I wonder who that could be. (picks up the phone) Hello?

Shake (in phone whispering): Guys, you've got to help me. This blob is making me do all the work.

Frylock: Sounds like someone I used to live with.

Shake: Meatwad?

Frylock: No, you! Look I'm not helping you until you apologize, and promise to help around the house more. (phone beep and makes a dial tone) What the hell? He hung up on me!

(Cuts to the blob yelling at Shake)

Blob: I heard what you said! I thought we were friends!

Shake: We were! I mean we are! We're chums! Amigos! Two peas in a pod!

Blob: Like a dead body rotting in the attic, and a living blob in the living room watching television?

Shake: Where did you get that one? That one doesn't sound very…(Blob jumps on him and starts ripping him apart)…Help!

(Cuts to Frylock and Meatwad knocking on the door of their house)

Frylock: Shake! Open the door!

Meatwad: Let us in!

(the blob opens up the door)

Blob: What do you nerds want?

Frylock: Look, we've just come to talk to Shake.

Blob: Uh, he's a little busy right now. Can I take a message?

Meatwad: Yeah, tell him that…(Frylock pushes the blob aside and goes inside the house)…Frylock and I need to talk to him, and to get a hold of us as…(the blob gets up and closes the door)…soon as possible. Did you get all that? Hello?

Blob: Get out of my house!

Frylock: This is my house, how about you get out?

Blob: Hell no!

Frylock: Where is Shake?

Blob: Jerusalem. He left early.

(Frylock opens the attic door and a bunch of pieces of Shake fall out)

Frylock: Holy st! (the blob jumps onto Frylock and starts ripping him into pieces)

(Carl walks out of his house and sees Meatwad standing outside of their house)

Carl: Hey Meat man! Where's Frylock?

Meatwad: He's inside with Shake and the blob.

Carl: What are you doing standing outside?

Meatwad: I like this spot. (Carl walks over and opens the door and goes inside)

Carl: Frylock! Shake! (he looks over and sees the blob putting pieces of Frylock in the attic)

Blob: Uh, it's not what it looks like.

Carl: Holy crap! (the blob jumps onto Carl and starts ripping him in pieces)

Meatwad: (starts walking away) Man, I'm out of here.

**ENDING CREDITS**


End file.
